


Wrapped Up

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sexy Bed Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan and Minseok know what they like. Sehun knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

The door gives way with a soft creak, soft footprints pad over the carpet, and Luhan hears rather than sees Minseok coming into the room, the door left open. A few shafts of late afternoon light fall across his bedspread from the common room beyond. He buries his head into his pillow to block out the light. They have black-out curtains in the bedroom, giving Luhan the illusion that it's the middle of the night, and not actually barely after 3pm. 

"Sleeping already?" says his boyfriend. 

"Maybe," Luhan mutters after short pause.

"I'll take it that's a no?" Minseok chuckles and walks around the other side of the bed. Luhan would be lying if he said he wasn't achingly aware of the other's presence. What he does, where he moves, where he steps, over what he steps: Luhan's still wet towel on the floor by the bed. 

He makes a strangled noise when Minseok whips the curtains back, blinding light infiltrating the tiny room and Luhan angles to bury himself further into the bed. He's laying on his stomach, arms on the level of his head, which lies twisted and curled on his pillow, but then Minseok is crawling up on the bed.

"How you manage to sleep such odd hours of the day, I'll never understand." One small hand trails the ridge of his bared spine, cold to the touch because Luhan still feels warm.

"If you quit making fun of my napping habits and joined me, then maybe you'd find out," he says, voice muffled through the fabric. He hears Minseok smirk anyway, fingers still dancing along his back, two hands now as he crouches next to Luhan's mostly covered form. 

"Your hair's wet." There's irritation in his voice.

"Not that wet I can't sleep on it." 

"You'll get sick." Minseok's fingers tangle with the last water-spiked tips of his hair, tickling his neck so that Luhan squirms reflexively. 

"I still hold that's a myth," he replies, trying to huff but he yawns instead.

Minseok tsks, softly disapproving, but his hands let go of the wet tendrils of hair and resume a light massage across his shoulder blades. He hums silently, Luhan's eyeballs roll back in his head, and the minutes stretch on. 

Then Minseok shifts lower on the bed, and he gently tugs the sheets down with him. Every nerve on Luhan's body spikes suddenly while he moans and gasps, almost at the same time. The way the fabric slides down across his smooth skin has always been a source of joy and amazement. Just the feeling of soft threads against his flesh, nothing barring the way. Clean and fresh and soothing. It's why he always sleeps in the nude, why he puts clean sheets on the bed every few days, why he has Minseok come over even more frequently and oh- that's probably why he has to change the sheets every few days.

Minseok chuckles solemnly, and Luhan shudders when he feels the sheets stop at barely the middle of his back, tensing up expectantly when he feels Minseok lean over and press a kiss to the small of his back, half on his skin, half on the sheet, nuzzling his skin with tongue and lips. When he sits up, Luhan sighs, relaxed but just a bit frazzled. The part of sheet that touched Minseok's mouth retains some of the wetness, one tiny damp inch that teases his skin, holding Minseok's kiss in place.

"You're so easy to rile," says the man in question. His fingertips now graze over the newly revealed bits of skin, nails playing lightly against the edge of the sheet, like he's contemplating revealing more. 

"And you're a tease. As usual." Luhan smiles though, head still angled sideways into his pillow, arms still raised and cradling his ears, hugging the pillow the tight.

"So?" asks Minseok. The mattress sinks beneath his knees when he moves again, hands leaving the skin on Luhan's back and sinking lower. He cups Luhan's buttocks with both hands through the fabric, molding it around his cheeks as he says, "You're the one with a fetish for sheets, not me. I'm just the obliging boyfriend."

"Fuck, Minseok," is the only response Luhan accidentally makes, when the thumbs of Minseok's hand sink through the curve of his ass towards his rim, exciting every expectation. This is almost his favorite part. Almost.

 

 

 

From Minseok's vantage point, Luhan is beautiful. His body is beautiful, and the sheets only accentuate that in every minute form. The way they outline his body, thin at the waist, curving along his ass, stretching across the thick muscles of his thighs - all of that has Minseok's mouth watering. Pale skin against sheets even whiter, tucking him in, hugging Luhan's body.

"So glad you like this about as much as I like looking at you," Minseok admits, voice soft and longing. He rubs patterns through the fabric, each eliciting soft moans and whispers of _yes, yes_ from the man beneath. Luhan strains against the bed, legs twitching, fingertips wrenching through his pillowcase, mangling the cotton inside.

Minseok titters, pleased when Luhan whines and presses his hips down, chasing friction against the softness the sheets. He digs his fingernails into the skin at Luhan's hips just hard enough to make him buck.

Luhan seethes, tries to squirm but Minseok holds him place with a warning growl, hands pressing firmly now against his cheeks to keep him from moving. Luhan consents after a moment, and then Minseok takes his time to part the backs of his thighs, smoothing the top sheet down towards the mattress between his legs, continuing to mold his thighs.

"Your fingers... god, they feel so good," Luhan pants, only his upper body squirming now.

Minseok smirked. "Only you would say that when I'm not even touching your directly."

"I know... I know, but it's so...ugghh."

His words deteriorate fast when Minseok explores higher, mapping the sheet where it folds across Luhan's balls, now revealed beneath the fabric. Luhan leans into it, gasps at the velvety touch, and Minseok absolutely loves him like this. How he can tear him apart with the just the simplest of efforts: a nudge here, a flick there, soothing circles against a body hidden from view but not from touch. How Luhan loves it so much, the way the sheet moves, catching on the soft hairs of his legs and driving him mad.

"Roll over," he says, and Luhan obeys. The mattress strains, the sheet twirls beneath him. Minseok adjusts it as he moves so that Luhan isn't caught up in a cocoon, and his boyfriend sighs happily when he goes straight to his cock. Halfway risen, making enough of an imprint between the cotton, Minseok bends down and nudges it. Just his nose mapping the area around and above his crotch while Luhan whines but doesn't speak. Instead, he bends his elbows up over his head, still gripping the sides of his pillow while Minseok plays with the outline of his cock.

Without warning, Minseok drags the sheet up, whipping it past Luhan's throbbing muscle and Luhan positively keens from the motion, back arched and teeth pinched shut to keep from crying. Minseok tucks him in up to his collar bones, hands darting across his now covered abdomen and when he's sure Luhan is well and tucked, he sits back on his shins and pulls his own shirt off from over his head.

This is where he begins the show, making a big deal of twisting his abs so that they catch in the sunlight and Luhan, sheets piled under his elbows can't move to touch him. Minseok loosens his belt too, tosses it over the side of the bed, but refrains from touching his pants. He feels up the inside of Luhan's leg instead, heel to inner thigh and back down the other leg. Again, one more time and this time he mashes Luhan's cock too, now laying nicely against his stomach beneath the sheet. Minseok continues molding the sheet around his body, fitting it nicely around the back of his hips so that Luhan appears like a sculpture against the bed, only his head and arms revealed.

"Perfect model. You're so beautiful like this," he says, admiring his work while Luhan breathes shallowly, fists bunched in his own hair like he wishes he could pull it out.

"How do you want to come, huh?" Minseok asks. "I could climb inside... cover us both until we can't move. Or just like this? Leave you in a bundle and touch only your dick, see how pretty you'll look when you dampen the sheet..."

A breath hitches from the other side of the room, a voice belonging to neither Minseok nor Luhan. The latter looks over at the other bed, not so much startled but intrigued. However, Minseok doesn't even turn his head when he says, "I guess we woke him up? Hey, Sehun... want to come over and play?"

 

 

 

Sehun freezes, not even sure for half a second if Minseok is just toying with him... or if he wants to  _toy_  with him. This isn't the first time he's caught them like this. Sharing a room with Luhan and his weird sleep patterns, he's often home when Minseok comes around. Sometimes not inside the room, but just outside the door. Sometimes feining sleep while they, _do things_ together. They've never kicked him out before, never quite acknowledged him this way. But Sehun isn't an idiot, and he knows they know he's been watching. 

"Sehun..." Minseok says again softly, still not looking at him as he continues to stroke up and down Luhan's body. "Aren't you tired of just...watching? Come here."

So, that wasn't just a joke, Sehun gulps. His limbs don't feel like working, but he makes them move anyway. He's shirtless already, wearing a pair of shorts. He'd tried napping too but then Luhan walked by naked and climbed in bed. He's been distracted ever since. Now though, he crosses the distance between their beds, hesitatingly standing beside Minseok's crouched form, and for the first time today, Minseok looks at him. Hungrily. Appreciatively. And he's not alone in that. Luhan's cock is hard as a rock underneath the sheet, but the man himself is looking at Sehun. It's no wonder the two fit together so well, when they share the same expressions.

He puts a knee on the bed, and Minseok steadies him with one arm, dragging him across Luhan so that his butt hits the bed on the other side and he flops down on the same pillow, side by side, separated by a sheet. Minseok towers over them, and Sehun feels like prey. Outside of his own blankets, it's cold, especially the air against his exposed torso and legs. His feels goosebumps starting to act up on one side of his body. Just the one though. On the other, Luhan's warmth is starting to seep through. And then Minseok swings one knee across Sehun's legs, settling himself between his legs which part obligingly. 

This is Minseok's game now; it always has been. He's got them pinned down, kneeling over both with his left knee between Luhan's thighs, and his right between Sehun's. 

"Comfy?" he asks, eyes sultry, and Sehun dares to nod. His whole body is actually pushing back a shiver, because he doesn't know what this means. What Minseok wants. What Luhan wants. He knows what  _he_  wants, and that's to be somewhere on this bed, with them. Like he's only ever seen before from afar. 

"Sorry about Luhan," Minseok explains gently. Sehun furrows his eyebrows, confused, until Minseok chuckles. "He likes to be wrapped up. And besides," he adds with a sly, teasing smile, "I'm not sure yet if I want you touching my boyfriend directly... skin against skin..." He says it like he may actually  _want_ to see that, but the alternative is still fine with Sehun.

"That's alright." He seethes when Minseok runs a hand up the inside of his thigh, slightly up his shorts but not touching anything... important. It's a shame, but Minseok's other hand mirrors itself with Luhan's inner thigh. Sehun smiles and catches his lower lip between his teeth, arching up slightly when Minseok's hand ascends again. "I don't mind if you just touch me instead."

Minseok grins evilly. Luhan gasps. A second later, Sehun realizes why. Realizes just how good a life Luhan has when Minseok finally gives up the pretenses and palms their cocks with equal pressure. His fingers wrap around Sehun's burgeoning erection through his shorts, and Sehun's keening sound matches Luhan's. It's obvious Minseok means to tease, but Luhan, he knows, is already close to the edge, and Sehun hasn't had somebody else touch him like this in a few months. On top of that, it's Minseok hovering above him. Minseok with the soft words, and the rock hard body. He knees edge ever higher in between their legs, scooting closer, weight balanced on his shins, and just when Sehun thinks he's enjoying this a little too much, Minseok stops. Both of them whine instantly at the loss, but Minseok has other ideas. He twists and Sehun watches as he leans over Luhan's body and kisses him wetly. With hands on either side of their shoulders he supports himself, but then he twists right and it's Sehun's turn to welcome his lips, still moist from Luhan's mouth. 

He groans a little too loudly, enough to make Minseok smile against his lips, amused, but ever so turned on. When he pulls away for a second Sehun can see his bulge and he desperately wants to feel that on him. Still though, he kisses back, eagerly trying to persuade Minseok that he's worth the effort, that Sehun can fit right in here. To his right he hears Luhan moan, "Damn, that's hot." It give him just the amount of courage needed to finally put his arms to use. He wraps them around Minseok's waist and lightly pulls. 

Minseok isn't expecting it. He topples down over their bodies, legs tangling together. Luhan laughs, but Minseok only huffs before getting his elbows underneath him and kissing Sehun again. 

"Roll over," he hears Luhan whisper in their ears, hot breaths dancing upon his neck, and an insistent palm on his shoulder, urging him to move. He obeys, because this is their bed and he's just a visitor here. Minseok falls to his side, arms, legs and lips still attached, but this way it's better. This way he can reach more of Minseok, and on top of that, Luhan is shifting beneath the cover to worm his way right behind him. He can feel Luhan's throbbing cock pushed up against his ass, even through the sheet and his shorts, and this coupled with Minseok in front of him is utterly thrilling. 

Maybe dreams do come true. Maybe this is only a one-time thing. Or maybe it's not. Currently, his voice is too occupied to ask, so busy is he with trying to keep from moaning loudly, or too lewdly. Luhan and Minseok are quiet lovers. If they find out he's the loud one, maybe they won't want him anymore. 

In the end it's a moot point. Minseok pulls their chests together and slots his thigh between Sehun's legs. He cries out when Luhan reaches across his hip, fingers digging past the elastic band of his shorts, and  _touches_ him. Those slight, delicate fingers feel like silk as they dance across his cock, and then Minseok is joining in too, two hands ganging up on all Sehun's desires so that he can only arch his back and push into their touch as his own hands scour across Minseok's body. The man peppers his face with wet kisses, Luhan's tongue lathers up the side of his neck, both of them rutting against Sehun so that he forgets the time, forgets the minutes, loses seconds, doesn't even remember that he doesn't technically belong...

He  _does_  feel like it though, crying as he comes against Luhan's fingers, against Minseok's hand, come spoiling his shorts and dampening the other side of Minseok's clothed cock. Then Minseok gasps extra loud, grinds against him and bites down on his tongue at the same time. Sehun doesn't even register Luhan's insistent grunts and pants until he orgasms through the sheet, and the whole bed is steamy mess of breathless men, and still they are kissing him! 

His body is weak, boneless. If there was a hole he could fall into, he would. And yet, there's nowhere to go, squashed in between the two of them like he is and no outlet in sight.

"Sehun, Sehun," Minseok whispers delicately against his lips, eye-lashes fluttering through his shut lids. "You know-" he nips on his lower lip - "that I'm kind of possessive, right?" Luhan's hand rubs warming circles against his hip. 

"I..." Sehun tries to breathe, squirming as he figures out how best to move. "I'm sorry..." 

He makes if all of an inch before Minseok closes in that gap as well. "Once you're here... I like to think of you as mine, you know..."

"Mmmmm," Luhan hums from behind him, sounding halfway asleep.

"Yeah?" Sehun gasps.

Minseok hauls up one leg and stretches it over Sehun's hip, incorporating him and Luhan together.  "Yeah."

"Happy together day," Luhan whispers.  


End file.
